Drunk Girl Home
by Aziza Maye
Summary: A sudden decision Sam makes one night in a bar, effects not only his life, but a someone else's as well.


**Hello wonderful readers. I'm sorry it has been so long since I've posted anything. My family has been my main focus for many months now. My mother has been sick, in and out of the hospital. The seventh of June my sisters and I told her it was okay, that she could stop fighting and join her parents. After that writing has been even harder. My mother was and will always be my biggest fan. She read everything I wrote. She was my sounding board a lot of times, helping me work through any writers blocks. Well one heck of a writer's block has slammed into my brain.**

 **Anyway about this story. This came to me on one of the many trips I took to the hospital. It's an hour one way so I was listening to a lot of music. This song was played on the radio, usually both on the way to and the way home. One night I was driving home and this story burst into my mind. It took me a few weeks before I finally wrote it down. A few more before I could even think of posting it. Finally I sent it to my Soul Sister and Niece. They read it. Loved it. Helped me tweak it a little. Now here I am nervous as heck. More nervous than when I posted my very first story.**

 **Last night I decided today would be the day. So here it is. For those that read my rambling thank you. For those that are just going to read the story thank you too. This story is based on the song Drunk Girl by Chris Janson**

 **Drunk Girl Home**

It was getting late, and Sam was beyond ready to leave. He knew his brother had ideas of leaving the bar with someone other than his Sam. At the moment, Dean was doing some major flirting with a cute redhead. Sam saw that standing close by Dean, was the blonde and brunette that had been practically throwing themselves at him earlier. Dean though was clearly full into the harder to get redhead. Sam smiled as he waved to the bartender of one more beer. As much as Dean liked to pretend he went only for the easy type, Sam knew the truth. Dean loved to charm and make her feel special.

Laughter drew Sam's attention, turning he saw a group of guys standing near the old jukebox. An attractive young woman was swaying to the music, but to Sam she looked more like a pinball bouncing between the guys. Now that he was focused on them, he noticed she was somewhat singing to the song, though not really the right words. Her eyes were closed. Her hair a cute mess. One strap of her dress slipped slightly down her arm.

Tossing some money onto the bar Sam stood. As he made his way across the bar he glanced toward his brother. Dean locked eyes with him. With just a few gestures Dean told Sam he'd have the motel room all to his self. Sam nodded returning his attention to the group by the juke box. One of the guys now had his arm around the girl's waist, her back flush against his chest. She laughed, but tried to push his arm away. The other guys laughed as one stepped in front of her. Their laughing faltered for a moment, as the guys turned to look at Sam.

The one standing behind the girl grinned. "Can we help you with something buddy?"

Sam's smile was cold and in no way reached his eyes. Crossing his arms he looked around at each one before focusing on the girl. "I was about to ask the same thing."

The one in front of her laughed, pulling her away from his friend and spinning her. "She's just fine. Having a blast aren't you sweetheart?"

"Yep. Sure." Was her reply, followed by a very childlike giggle.

"Order our new friend another round." One of the guys called out, and the others laughed.

"I think she's had enough." Sam said taking a step forward.

The guy closest to Sam took a step toward him. When Sam slowly turned his head locking his eyes onto him, the guy was smart enough to back away. His friends took their lead from him, quickly deciding she wasn't worth a fight. The one holding her shoved her toward Sam, who easily caught her. Knowing that they'd probably already moved on to another, Sam focused his attention onto her. She was having a little trouble standing on her own. Tipping her head back she almost fell over backwards to look up at him.

"Wow you're tall." She giggled again. "And cute. Tall and cute. Two very good combitations colombatation…" When she let out a frustrated breath Sam smelled the heavy scent of alcohol.

"How many drinks have you had?" Sam asked getting a better hold around her waist.

She giggled yet again as she raised her hand. The back of her left hand was covered in a rainbow of stamps. Sighing he got a better hold around her waist as he moved toward the bar.

She stumbled forward slamming into the barstool. "Something fruity please."

"No more drinks." Sam said helping her lean against the bar. I'm calling you a cab."

"No cab." She shook her head and tried to push away from Sam. "There is no way I'm leaving my baby for someone to tow away."

"Well you can't drive yourself." Sam pointed out.

"My friend designed driver." Scrunching up her face, she looked up at Sam. "That didn't sound right."

"Let's find your friend."

The girl waved her hand and almost tipped over. "Can't miss her. Bright red hair."

Shit. Sam groaned as he looked toward where he'd seen Dean last. Sure enough he and the redhead were gone. Now what was he going to do? He could go ahead and call the cab. Maybe Dean and the friend hadn't left yet. Going with the last one, Sam got his arm back around her and tried to move her toward the door, with no luck.

"Come on you need some fresh air." Sam called over the noise.

She shook her head. "I'm going to sit right here until Lizzie comes. I am sitting right?"

"Not exactly, more like leaning." Sam couldn't help but smile. "I think your friend might be outside. How about we go see?"

"Okadie dokadie." Pushing away from the bar, and Sam she took a couple steps then almost fell forward. Rushing to her Sam grabbed her, then scooped her into his arms, deciding that was the best way to get her out of the bar.

As he stepped out into the cool night air, Sam wasn't really surprised to find the Impala gone. Carrying the girl to a nearby bench Sam sat her down, having to sit down beside her to keep her sitting up. Again he thought of calling a cab, but how would he be certain she'd get home safe? Sam really wished for once Dean had let the woman drive, leaving the Impala behind. This thought had him looking down at her.

"Please tell me you have a spare key to your car."

The girl shook her head. "Lizzie took it." She then giggled looking up at Sam. "Lizzie don't know bout the hidey key."

"Are you going to tell me about the hidey key?"

She made a motion with her hand, which caused her to slip from Sam's shoulder. Her head landed face up on his lap. Smiling brightly she said. "Tire."

Sam thought he knew what she meant, now he just needed to find the car. Standing, he again lifted her into his arms. "Can you point toward your car?"

As she laid her head onto his shoulder, she waved toward the only light in the parking lot. Walking toward the light post Sam saw four cars parked directly under the light. Well three cars and one truck.

"Uhm which one?"

"That's my baby." She said pointing toward the truck. "Bought and paid for. All mine."

"Well at least it wasn't the tiny sports car." Sam commented, this time she laughed. Which made Sam smile. Carefully he searched around the tires finally finding the case holding the spare key. Unlocking the doors he placed her in, quickly climbing in beside her. He was glad to see there was a GPS, not so glad to find she hadn't programed in her address.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Sam asked. "So where do you live?"

"Apartment."

"What's the address?"

"P.O. Box and then some numbers."

"Great." Sam looked around the truck and found a purse in the back seat. Digging out the license he said. "Pleased to meet you Victoria."

"Vickie, my grandmother is Victoria."

"Either way a pretty name." Thankfully the license had a physical address. After entering it into the GPS he pulled out of the parking lot, Vickie laid her head on his arm, resting her hand on his thigh. "Uh…"

"Do I get your name?"

"Sam."

"Strong name for a strong fella." Her hand reached up caressing Sam's cheek. "Strong and handsome." She raised her left hand up looking at the back of it. "Lost count of how many places. Lizzy insisted I needed to get out that it would help. Nothing helped. Can't stop seeing them."

"Who's them?" Sam asked taking the turn the GPS indicated. "What are you trying to forget?"

"I should have known he was too good. Working late my great aunt Fanny." Vickie giggled. "Which I just happen to have. A great aunt Fanny. She's a hoot." Vickie's smile vanished. "She told me he was no good. I just thought she was…" Sighing, Vickie snuggled closer to Sam. "You smell really good."

"What's his name?" Sam asked as he jerked slightly, Vickie's hand had moved slightly up his thigh.

"David. Dave. Davy." Vickie made a face shaking her head. "That's what she was calling him when I walked in. Oh Davy, you're so amazing. Which he so isn't."

Sam clearly heard the catch in her voice. Glancing down at Vickie, he saw her eyes closed, a tear hanging onto her lashes. Sam took another turn into a large apartment complex. It was dark so a little hard to find his way, but he finally figured out the numbering and where Vickie's apartment was. Parking in her spot he turned the engine off. Vickie hadn't moved. Sam thought she might have gone to sleep. With her eyes still closed she whispered.

"I'm not sure I can make it."

Slowly and carefully Sam got out of the truck, making sure to grab her purse and phone. He then once again slipped his arms under her and lifted her out of the truck. This time she slipped her arms around his neck nuzzling her face into his skin. Carrying her to the door was the easy part. Unlocking the door was a little tricky, but Sam finally got it open. The hall light was on showing him the way. The apartment had two rooms, but only one looked lived in, the other used for storage. As he laid her onto the bed, her arms tightened around his neck.

"Stay with me Sam. Help me forget."

Before he could think better of it Sam kissed her. A soft gentle kiss. Vickie sighed as her arms relaxed slipping from around his neck. Sam took a step back, Vickie looked up at him a small smile on her lips.

Sam took another step back from the bed. "I'll be right back, forgot to close the door." Before she could say anything, he was out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He waited a few minutes before opening the door slightly and looking in. Sam let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw her sound asleep. Walking back over to the bed he carefully pulled off her shoes, then covered her with a blanket. Brushing a stray hair from her face he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Leaving the room again Sam silently closed the door. He placed her purse and phone on the counter along with the keys. On a paper beside the phone, Sam wrote his name and number. Leaving the hall light on Sam left, making sure to lock the door as he went.

Sam didn't look back as he headed in the direction of the motel. On the way he passed an all-night diner, and grabbed something to eat. The waitress looked tired but her smile was genuine. Sam left her a nice tip as he continued on his way. He had a moment's thought of getting a drink, but the sight of couples stumbling out had him changing his mind. Three blocks later he finally reached the motel. As he walked into the room he could hear the guy next door coughing, or more to the point hacking up a lung. The clear smell of cigarettes told Sam why. Tossing his coat onto a chair Sam collapsed onto his bed. A million things he could be doing went through his head, one good thing he did that night made him smile.

The next morning, Dean entered the motel room ready to leave. Sam didn't argue as he gathered his things. He didn't notice he had a message until they were in the car heading out of town. Putting the phone to his ear, Sam was a little surprised to hear Vickie's voice.

"Hey Sam. I…I'm not sure you… This is Vickie. From last night. I…I just wanted to say thank you. I know I did some really stupid…said some… Anyway, thank you for showing me there's still real men in the world."

Sam smiled as he saved Vickie's number.

"Who was that?" Dean asked glancing at his brother.

"A friend."

Dean laughed slugging Sam's arm. "Sammy. You old dog you. If you want we could stay. I mean…"

"No Dean." Sam returned his phone to his pocket. "I just helped her figure something out."

Dean again looked at his brother. Nodding he pushed on the gas a little harder, causing the engine to rev as they sped out of the town. Sam continued to smile as he looked out the window.


End file.
